


this holiday is overrated

by slybrunette



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, commentfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-14
Updated: 2008-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 03:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slybrunette/pseuds/slybrunette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They do the same stupid Secret Santa they do every year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this holiday is overrated

They do the same stupid Secret Santa (except they can't call it that, because it's a ‘holiday gift exchange' lest they seem to forget about religious diversity) they do every year and Alex draws the name of some resident he isn't sure he's ever met. It's not like he's very good at shopping for gifts for people he knows, much less people he doesn't. Half the time, when it's just him, he doesn't even bother with the holiday.

"You look worried," Izzie asks, not bothering to hide her smile in reaction to his frown. "What did you do? Draw Cristina's name?"

Yeah, right. He wishes. Gladly, he hands over the slip of paper, the name printed in green ink. Someone was trying too hard to be holiday. "Who is that?"

And because Izzie is (or was, considering lately, but the past few days she seems...better) cheery a good eighty percent of the time, she draws people in, and therefore pretty much knows everyone, at least enough to put a name to a face. Which would be why she nods her head in recognition, as she says, "I know her. Pretty girl in pediatrics. I'm surprised you haven't slept with her."

"I wouldn't rule that out," he replies. He doesn't know. He's not great at remembering names, in any case.

She glares, presses the slip into his hand with a certain roughness, and then with an overexaggerated sigh asks, "I'm going shopping when I get off work. Do you need to tag along since you can't do this on your own?"

He hates shopping. However, it's with her, maybe it'll take the edge off of having to dodge thirty people just to get in the door, then having to stand in line for twenty minutes. It's not like he has much other choice - just not following through really isn't an option. "I'm off at seven."

"I know," she says, turning to leave but not before actually kissing him for a change, deliberate like she's making a point. Maybe to him, maybe to herself, maybe to someone else (he doesn't have a clue who, but he is not one for complaining and overanalyzing when the hot girl is kissing him).

Christmas and gift giving are overrated. She is not.


End file.
